


Oh (Just as you are)

by Decalcomania



Series: (Got me gone) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sappy, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decalcomania/pseuds/Decalcomania
Summary: Youngjae has put on some weight over the winter break. Jaebum does his best to make him feel better about it.





	

Jaebum wakes up to warmth by his side, a small "Hey" whispered against his ear, and to a myriad of kisses raining on his face. He lays there for a while, eyes closed and lips stretched into a smile, feeling all snug and toasty with Youngjae's embrace and pecks. He then throws blindly an arm and leg over him, his smile pressed against the hollow of Youngjae's neck getting bigger at the disgruntled whine his movement provokes.

 

"Oh my god, seriously, how come you're such a damn furnace?"

 

Jaebum chuckles at the familiar reproach and he cuddles closer, grinning when Youngjae, in spite of his complaining, melts against him with little to no resistance. After a while he opens his eyes and stretches to kiss the full lips he's been thinking about whole day long before sitting up to better take in the sight beneath him. Exhaustion is etched on Youngjae's every single feature but he still looks at him with a warm smile and tender gaze, and Jaebum's heart swells and sways, so in love and eager to make him feel better in any way he can.

 

"Aw babe, are you asking me why I am so hot? Thank you. But I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. Mostly good genes, I think."

 

The bad joke and smugness get him a roll of eyes as well as a smack to his chest. Jaebum takes the lingering hand between his and presses a soft, reverent kiss to the palm then leans down to capture Youngjae's lips again. He sighs happily as soon as their mouths glide over each other, each press and slide of lips a promise of a leisurely, uninterrupted time together. It's unhurried and sweet, equal parts thrilling and soothing, like catching up, like the first kiss after a long separation, and for the first time in weeks, Jaebum doesn't feel like he's running after something.

 

It's been too long since they've had time for them like this. Between his job at the convenience store and his freelance composing, Jaebum's been working almost non-stop and his schedule has barely been compatible with Youngjae's since the Christmas holidays. It's been only a few weeks but he's missed this. Missed kissing him more than for goodnight or goodbye. Missed cuddling up on the couch together, each a good book in hand or watching the latest drama Yugyeom recommended. Missed talking with him for hours on end. Missed sharing more than quick takeout meals. Missed the sex... He's missed all of this and every single small and mundane part of what used to be their daily life since they've first moved in together.

 

The longing has been like a weight beneath his ribcage, wedged somewhere between lungs and heart, pressing down hard on them with each day spent passing each other by like strangers.

 

What kills him the most is that he's the one guilty for the unsatisfying situation, since he's been accepting more and more graveyard shifts to make up for the irregularity of his royalty checks. Meaning he's either not here or asleep when Youngjae leaves for classes. He tried at first to wake up earlier to share that time, as short as it is, with him, but with the fast-building exhaustion, he hasn't been able to do so for long. And since school has been running Youngjae ragged too, it's the first time in a while that they get to spend a whole night together.

 

Jaebum had anticipated it, smiling the whole day through: he was looking forward taking care of his baby like he hasn't been really able to lately. So after his morning shift he's spent all afternoon preparing for it, catching up with chores, both his and Youngjae's and making their dinner, tiredness be damned. Once he was done with everything he took a nap, one that just got interrupted in the absolute best way.

 

"Hello gorgeous, by the way," Jaebum breathes right under Youngjae's jaw before he goes on to kiss his neck, "Did you have a nice day?"

 

Youngjae's soft humming turns into shaky sighs as soon as Jaebum begins to nuzzle his throat, tracing a path of kisses from the underjaw to the collarbones.

 

"Mmh....T-tiring but yes. I had lunch with Yugyeom and BamBam. It was nice catching up and-"

 

The sentence ends with a startled moan when Jaebum attacks a sensitive spot below his left ear with a few licks followed by hard suction. It's not the most comfortable position, hunched over as he is, but he loves too much how sensitive Youngjae's neck is to stop. It feels like it's been so long since he got to explore it that there is a rush of rediscovery on top of the familiar contentment.

 

He stops at a tug on his hair and his name said in a breathy tone, and looks up at Youngjae, turning his head a bit to kiss the hand cupping his cheek. He barely has time to react when Youngjae throws his arms around his neck all of a sudden and pulls him down hard until he collapses on top of him. He can't help chuckling alongside his boyfriend's satisfied cackling.

 

"You only had to ask if you wanted to cuddle some more, baby." he remarks, tone fond.

 

"It's more fun that way, though,"  Youngjae says with a grin before he kisses him.

 

Jaebum goes willingly and deepens the kiss, taking the jutting lower lip between his before slipping his tongue into the warm, welcoming mouth. At the same time, he rolls to the side, not wanting to smother his boyfriend, and slides his hands in his back pockets to pull him closer while copping a feel. Youngjae tenses but doesn't stop kissing him so Jaebum doesn't take heed of it until he can feel him flinch under the pad of his fingers while he's caressing his sides, hands under his shirt. Jaebum breaks the kiss then, stills his hands as well.

 

"Tickles?" He asks, surprised: Youngjae's hips are usually not too sensitive.

 

"No, it's fine. Hum, I'm... I think I'm going to hop in the shower if that's alright with you. It's been a long day and I could use some hot water."

 

He sounds like he's trying really hard to pretend like everything is okay, just peachy, and if Jaebum didn't know him as well as he does he may have been fooled. As it is, he's surprised by the sudden shift and can't begin to make sense of it.

 

"Oh. Okay, sure.Yeah."

 

Jaebum usually would propose to accompany him but the way Youngjae goes from meeting his gaze head on to missing the mark entirely makes him think he would be met by reluctance, if not outright rejection.

 

It stings, but he figures Youngjae may need some alone time after a long and tiring day, not to mention a longer and even more wearying week. He can give him that and save his concern for later. He forces a smile and caresses the mole under Youngjae's eye with his thumb, in his customary gesture of comfort.

 

"How about you take a nap after your shower while I finish preparing dinner? Sounds good?"

 

Youngjae smiles and answers with a cheery "Sounds great!",  traces of uneasiness gone so completely Jaebum would almost believe he has imagined it. He leans in to steal one or two (read: four) kisses from Youngjae, who seems quite happy to try and steal them back. By the time they separate, a good five minutes later, Jaebum feels relieved and quite sure he worried for nothing.

 

 

-

Jaebum is busy stirring the bulgogi while humming the song he is currently working on when arms wrap around him from behind. He smiles and leans into Youngjae's back hug, taking a deep breath to inhale the freshly showered scent he always finds both comforting and enticing.

 

"Did you have a nice shower and nap? Feel better now ?"

 

Youngjae hums in response and his mouth brushes against the fine hair on the back of Jaebum's neck, raising goose bumps. Jaebum closes his eyes at the lingering press of lips and drops a hand to cover the ones entwined over his stomach. He missed this, the gentle intimacy of hugs and soft kisses, the feeling of having all the time in the world to just enjoy each other and sway together to the rhythm of their breathing or whatever song comes to them.

 

It feels like all the stress and frustrations accumulated over the course of the last month are

disappearing bit by bit with each inhalation of Youngjae's scent, each kiss on his ear and nape of his neck and throat, each _« I love you »_ whispered between one breath and the next...It feels good to be the recipient of so much love and tenderness but Jaebum hasn't forgotten his promise to himself to take special care of Youngjae tonight. He opens his eyes to assess the cooking progress and feels pride at how appetizing it looks.

 

"I hope you're hungry, baby. I made your favorite."

 

The arms around him tense before letting him go and yeah, Jaebum is not imagining this. He reduces the flame under the pot and turns around to face Youngjae, who has yet to give him an answer.

 

"What is it, Jae-yah?"

 

"It's nothing," he says but the way he can't quite meet Jaebum's eyes tells a different story.

 

Jaebum can't stand the discomfort written in the depth of his frown and the press of his lips. Hates it even more that he doesn't doubt he's the one responsible for it, somehow, and that he didn't see it coming, especially since they were happily cuddling not a minute ago. He takes a step forward and, when Youngjae doesn't turn away or does anything to signal he's uncomfortable with the closeness, he entwines their hands together, palms against palms.

 

"Come on, baby, don't do that. Tell me what it is. Please..." Youngjae only bites his lips in response, cheeks flushing and Jaebum is floored at the thought it might be in anger. He knows things have been less than ideal, but he didn't think they'd get to this point, to Youngjae being unresponsive and looking so unsure. "Look, I know things have been hectic lately and I'm sorry I haven't been really there for you-"

 

He stops when Youngjae lets go of their linked hands and he breathes in sharply at the loss of contact, anxiety rising fast. But Youngjae assuages it just as quickly when he cups his head in his hands and kisses him, soft and quick.

 

"This has nothing to do with that. And please stop taking the blame for everything, Jaebum. I've been super busy too. Also, even if we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, I've never thought I couldn't count on you. Not once."

 

"Then what is it?"

 

Youngjae's gaze drops to the floor again and there's a flush again, one Jaebum is now pretty sure is due to embarrassment or shame rather than anger. It's still puzzling since he's not sure what could have brought it on and as much as he would like to press the subject further he knows it's the best way to make Youngjae clam up.

 

"I'm just... I'm not hungry, sorry..."

 

Well, there's a lie if Jaebum's ever heard one and he can't help raising his eyebrows in surprise. That's new, especially with the day Youngjae's had. He loves snacks and Jaebum always makes sure that he's well provided with some, but it's the first time he's considered skipping a meal. Jaebum is a bit at a loss for words, especially since he can't think of a reason why Youngjae would lie to him about this. And he's sure he is lying: Youngjae is almost as bad at it as he is, and Jaebum has long since identified all his tells. Thing is, he'd understand if he were a terrible cook but he's not and, more importantly, he knows how much Youngjae loves the meals he makes for him. So nothing is making sense right now and he can't refrain his impatience.

 

"Yeah, okay. And now the truth, please? "

 

Youngjae frowns and crosses his arms.

 

"Jagi, please..."

 

"Sorry Youngjae, but no. I don't want to press you for an answer but I also don't want to let whatever this is go on unresolved. Especially since we probably won't have time for ourselves like this for another week, if not more..."

 

"It's nothing serious, Jaebum. "

 

"Then all the more reason to tell me. Please..."

 

Youngjae sighs, head ducked down. He stays silent for so long (probably no more than a minute but it feels longer, excruciatingly so) that Jaebum thinks he's not going to talk anymore but after one or two false starts, he speaks in a quiet rush of words."I'm chubby."

 

"I'm sorry what?"  Jaebum asks, incredulity strongly tinting his words.

 

"You heard me..."

 

"I did, but sorry baby you're not making any sense. You're not chubby. At all."

 

"I am."

 

"I don't want to deny how you feel, but you're really not."

 

"Alright then. I've put on some weight and I'm not feeling great about it. Better ?"

 

He sounds less embarrassed than annoyed now and Jaebum figures he deserves it a bit for his dogged insistence. "I'm glad to know what is bothering you, yes. But I am sorry I didn't leave you much of a choice about telling me. And I'm really sorry you feel this way, even more so that I don't really know what to say because you're so fucking perfect to me."

 

The purse of his lips makes it quite obvious how unconvinced Youngjae is and it's killing him.

 

"You are," he insists.

 

"Well, you're in love with me so..."

 

Alright, earnestness is not really working here. Humor might, Jaebum figures, so he picks his most offended tone. "Right, who cares about the old boyfriend's opinion? So what, you've got someone else in mind you'd like to seduce? Because let me make it clear how absolutely not on board I am with this idea. You're mine and mine alone."

 

Youngjae smacks him on the chest. "Of course, there is no one else... And I belong to myself." he says, a faint teasing tilt to his voice, ignoring Jaebum's pout then adds after a beat or two of silence, "You're 100% mine, though. "

 

He is smiling but it's dim and his posture makes it obvious how uncomfortable he still is and it just won't do. Jaebum closes the space between them and wraps his arms around Youngjae in a loose embrace.

 

"Yeah, I am... Look, Jae-Yah. The Christmas and New Year' food orgies aren't far behind and we've been eating nothing but ramen and take-out since. So, of course, you've put on some weight. There is nothing shameful or irreversible about it. And I get that I could tell you that you're beautiful and perfect until I'm blue in the head and it still won't fix it. But please, don't do things like skipping meals when you're hungry, alright? It won't help. We just have to get you more healthy snacks and cook more balanced meals like this one. And we'll resume our hikes on the weekends as soon as our schedules get less out of control. Easy enough. Okay ? "

 

"Okay..."

 

Youngjae's smile is bigger now but still dimmer than usual. Jaebum kisses the corner of his lips, once each, feeling immensely gratified when he brightens up.

 

"And yeah I'm in love with you and that's the thing: we're going to be in this together for a long time. Until we're old and gray and aching everywhere probably. And let's face it, we're never going to be as good-looking as we are now... Although I do count on us being foxy grandpas," he winks, making Youngjae giggle, a sweet victory, "But yeah, I'm probably going to go more than half bald before that, and I won't keep the metabolism I have now. And even if you don't eat near as much as I do, you love food too much not to put on weight and have it stay for good..." Jaebum rambles on, not too sure anymore where he's going with that.

 

"That's a very attractive picture you're painting," Youngjae says with a laugh.

 

Jaebum shrugs. "That's the point. You are stunning and I'm of course incredibly attracted to you but that's not why I'm with you. I am because I'm so damn in love with you that I want us to build a life together. And I guess this insecurity is more a general thing and extends beyond me or our couple, but just so you know, I don't care about your weight besides how happy or not you are with it."

 

"I love you too Jaebum. A ton. A whole lot. So don't take it the wrong way but I don't know whether to be more embarrassed by how insecure I'm feeling or by how cheesy you can be."

 

Jaebum shrugs, too happy that his boyfriend seems to be in a more playful mood and as always not too little dazzled by his smile to take offense. Besides, he knows what he's all about, and proclaiming his love to Youngjae makes up a good chunk of that. He only calls it a job well done when he makes him all flustered and shy, and despite Youngjae's teasing words, he reckons he's not too far from his goal.

 

"Also, while this is a very sweet declaration jagi, don't think I haven't noticed how you've had even more trouble than before with trying not to grab me all the time."

 

There's nothing Jaebum can say to that. As much as he hates how unhappy his weight gain made Youngjae, he selfishly is loving it. A lot.He had had trouble not to make grabby hands motions like a five-year-old when he first saw him at the train station after the Christmas break. He also had to resist the urge to call Youngjae's mother to thank her for the blessing she unsuspectingly bestowed upon him. Youngjae had been wearing one of Jaebum's favorite pants on him, black and tight, and they were looking even tighter, which didn't help with the urge to discard them as fast as he could and properly worship the soft flesh underneath. Which he barely got to do before they got too busy and too bone-tired for more than a few rushed handjobs and blowjobs.The urge hasn't faded and Jaebum allows himself one second to mourn all the sex they haven't had since then.

 

"Well, yeah. I mean I've never hidden how much I loved your ass and thighs so of course I'm not going to complain when there's more of them for me to enjoy... Wait, is that why you got so tense before? When we were on the bed ?"

 

"That? Oh. Hum..."

 

Jaebum lets his arms fall at his sides and takes a step back as he realizes what Youngjae's hesitation must mean. "Fuck... I can't believe I made you uncomfortable by being so damn horny. I'm so sorry, Jae-yah. But don't hesitate to tell me those things, alright? I don't mind if we're not having sex. Your comfort comes first. Always."

 

Youngjae drags him back by his shirt before he rests his head on the crook of his neck. Both to comfort and to hide, Jaebum guesses. His words, already quieter than usual, come off muffled as well.

 

"There is no need to apologize. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It's just. I... I don't feel super attractive right now and it's been really long since we did anything so I didn't want you to be-I was afraid you'd be..."

 

Jaebum puts some space between them so that he can look at Youngjae, who doesn't make it easy for him with the way he's keeping his head downcast."Be what?" he asks, though he's afraid he already knows the answer.

 

Youngjae worries his lip, gaze flickering to Jaebum's face and away. "I don't know. Disappointed, I guess? Maybe ? Or not that into it once we'd get naked. Not that into me...I mean, I'm not blind to the way you're looking at me or the way you're touching me so I know it's my insecurities talking but still, I got... I don't know...scared that you wouldn't want me as much as I want you."

 

Jaebum guessed right then. There's a small part of him that feels grateful that Youngjae is telling him as much, reluctant as he is to show any weakness, or rather what he perceives to be weaknesses, even to him. Even after all this time. But the rest is a confusing mix of sadness, frustration, and disbelief that Youngjae's self-esteem has dipped so low and that he didn't even notice. Jaebum can't quite wrap his head around the fact that Youngjae thought there was a chance, even infinitesimal, that he would not want him. He's pretty sure (he hopes) this is a new and temporary thing but it doesn't reassure him much, not when he can't seem to find a way to make him feel better.

 

Words elude him so he does the only thing he can think of and kisses him, trying to convey all his love and desire the way his words seem to fall short of doing so. He kisses him hard and soft, short and long, on his mouth and face and throat. He kisses him for all the months spent pining after him, for all the months he got to call him his. And most of all, he kisses him for all the months and years to come. He kisses him until he doesn't stand so tense anymore but melts against him instead, until he's not meeting his kisses with hesitation and restraint but with equal fervor, until the hands clutching at his waist seem to signal need rather than anxiety. After a while they break away with gasps and moans, foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

 

When he thinks he can trust his voice, Jaebum leans back and tries words again, cupping Youngjae's face in his hands to make him meet his eyes and see how much he's meaning every single one of them. "Jae-yah, love, you're absolutely gorgeous. I can't imagine ever not being into you, not wanting you, whether you put on more weight or lose some. I mean it. 100%, 1000%. Like I don't think you have any idea of how desperate you're making me all the fucking time. Which is So. Fucking. Much...I can show you, please let me show you how much I need you, baby. Please."

 

Youngjae doesn't say anything, mouth ajar in shock, but his half lidded eyes and his rough breathing are sufficient tell-tale signs of his need. Still, Jaebum waits and only lunges after Youngjae nods. He kisses him then, one hand still cupping his face gently while with the other he gropes all he can, ass and waist and thighs. Jaebum presses against him and does his best to unravel him with his mouth.

 

_"_ Wait. Are you hungry?"

 

"Well, not right now, Jaebum, no... Why are you smiling like that?"

 

"I've just realized this could have been the premise for terrible lines, so I'm proud of you for not seizing the opportunity. A little disappointed too."

 

The "Oh my god, shut up !" that follows is more than half muffled by his mouth so Jaebum can't find it in him to protest, too busy kissing the hell out of Youngjae.

 

The latter breaks them apart to draw a few breaths, much needed judging by the quick rise and fall of his chest. Jaebum barely has the presence of mind to turn off the flame before he walks them out of the kitchen, hands on Youngjae's waist to better guide him. The path to their bedroom is short and without much obstacles, but they still manage to bump into the couch and the keyboard. Suffice to say that Jaebum is a less than attentive guide, too busy sucking on Youngjae's neck to watch where they're going. Still, he rapidly figures out a better way to do it and drives Youngjae against a wall, purposefully this time, pulling at his thighs until he gets with the program and wraps his legs around his waist, which brings their crotches together in the most amazing way.

 

Youngjae whimpers at the contact and squeezes his legs tighter, moving his hips against Jaebum's in the same motion, making him groan before swallowing the sound with his mouth. The slow motion of his tongue inside Jaebum's mouth mimics the movement of his hips, and while Jaebum appreciates it a lot, cock hardening fast, it's still not enough. With his hands in Youngjae's back pockets (god his _ass_ ) he pushes him harder against the wall, grinding their crotches together in a sharper, quicker pace. Youngjae's fingers dig into his shoulder and scalp and he's rolling his hips in time with Jaebum's, sucking on his tongue like he always does when he needs more.

 

They both separate with a moan after a particularly good roll, both hard by now, the wet noise of their mouths pulling apart adding to the symphony of ragged breaths and rustling clothes. Jaebum licks the strand of saliva linking their two mouths and slides a hand under pants and underwear. It's a tight fit but he can't wait anymore until he gets his hands on Youngjae's naked ass so he ignores the chafing and quickly slides in a second hand. He isn't able to move them too much, Youngjae filling the pants too well for that, but his arousal intensifies as soon as he touches the warm skin.

 

He doesn't even think of protesting when Youngjae's shoots him a short command of "Bedroom !", getting them there in record time. He instantly misses the warmth and weight around his waist when Youngjae unwraps his legs from around his waist and gets on his feet, so he pulls him closer by the ass and does his best to try and slide his hands under Youngjae's shirt and pants, eager to feel the soft skin under his fingers again. He's missed this, the anticipation and build up, that fire starting up fast in his gut. He would like to savor it but he's getting too desperate too fast for that, hands trembling on Youngjae hips.

 

"Come on, Jaebum, clothes off. NOW," Youngjae orders against his throat where he's been busy dropping open mouth kisses on and, as if the urgency in his voice wasn't incentive enough, he cups his crotch and caresses him a few times through the thick fabric before he begins to undress.

 

Jaebum lets out a strangled groan at the teasing touch but nods and makes a quick work of his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. His nakedness proves to be quite distracting to Youngjae, who forgets his own stripping, pants still on, in favor of putting his mouth and hands on him. He means business too, no detour like usual, only his mouth on one of Jaebum's erect nipple, the other teased between fingers. At the same time, he begins to stroke him after collecting the precum at the tip of his cock for a better slide. It's still a bit too dry, but Jaebum couldn't care less when Youngjae is working him so well, moaning around his nipple like he is the one getting milked for all his worth. And while Jaebum is loving it, he needs to get his hands on Youngjae's naked ass and thighs. Right now.

 

"Wait, love..."

 

But Youngjae only moans louder and tightens the grip on his cock in response, which has Jaebum throw his head back and groan in step with the ruthless pace at which Youngjae is jerking him off. Tight and fast, just the way he likes it. It feels so good, the only way it could get any better was if it was Youngjae's mouth around him, or better yet his thighs, since it's been too long since he last fucked them. The thought helps him snap back to his previous concern and he slides a hand in the brown locks, tugging at them slightly until he gets Youngjae's attention.

 

Youngjae's surprise dissolves into a scowl in a matter of seconds and he stills his hand, in an obvious attempt to get back at Jaebum for his interruption. Jaebum doesn't mind it too much since it allows him to gather his wits. He drops a kiss on Youngjae's pout and puts a hand on his chest, pushing until they reach their bed. A final shove and Youngjae falls on it, propped precariously on elbows. Jaebum doesn't give him time to recover before he drops to his knees on the floor and palms him.

 

He can't help but smirk at the loud moan it gets him and admires the play of muscles the tight pants do nothing to hide. He runs his hands possessively on the fabric and licks his lips at the thought of getting his mouth on the skin underneath. He'd like to be able to tease longer and draw more of those helpless whimpers, but his patience is running out fast at the half-lidded looks he's shot and at the tremble of Youngjae's arms as he's obviously fighting to keep himself propped up. It's been so long for both of them and they're burning up fast, neither of them caring too much about taking their time.

 

Jaebum unbuttons the pants and slides the zipper down with slightly shaking fingers. He rubs his hand on the thin underwear a few times, enjoying the feeling of hard flesh under the soft fabric. He presses his index on the wet spot at the top, right against the slit, which makes Youngjae whine and buck his hips. Jaebum chuckles at the reaction and after avoiding one of Youngjae's fast coming smack goes to suck on the exact same spot.

 

The tang of detergent isn't so great but the faint taste of precum is and the fact that he can feel the outline of the head under his lips and tongue is enough to make him hum in appreciation and suck harder. He loves the short, barely aborted thrusts against his face, the muted thud as Youngjae falls on the bed, and best of all the moans which escape the latter amidst his loud panting. Jaebum licks and sucks on the wet spot until it has doubled in size, the light blue of the underwear darkened by saliva and precum. At the same time, he runs his hands over the fabric covering the wide-splayed thighs, raking and digging his fingers on some sensitive spots near the inner seam.

 

After a minute or two, he grows impatient again, eager to caress the covered fine hair and plump thighs. "Up, baby." He taps slightly on the side of Youngjae's ass and after a few seconds of delay that can easily be attributed to the haze of pleasure, the latter lifts his lower half, allowing Jaebum to take off his pants. Youngjae makes an inquisitive noise, no doubt curious about why his boxers are still on, but Jaebum's only answer is a few kisses on his soft stomach.

 

Youngjae's legs are now barely open up enough to accommodate him in between them so Jaebum puts his hands that were otherwise busy stroking stomach and crotch on both knees and pushes them apart wider. Then he latches his mouth on the right knee, licking at the seam between thigh and calf and makes his way up, dropping bites and kisses while his hands caress and knead the muscles and fat. He loves it, loves how the tender flesh yields under his mouth and hands and he loves even more the combination of harsh pants and high whines Youngjae makes at his fondling.

 

"God, you're so fucking perfect, baby, all of you... Your thighs are. So. Fucking. Beautiful. So soft and firm at the same time, I love it. I could do this all day..."

 

Youngjae lets out a strangled whimper and opens his legs wider, and Jaebum lunges, moaning against the skin and working harder on the trail of bites and nips he's adorning it with. He takes his time, going from one thigh to the other. After a while, Youngjae makes his displeasure known at having his cock neglected by pushing his hips up every time Jaebum comes near his crotch to suck on the delicate upper thigh skin.

 

" Jae-" the barely started word ends in a loud gasp when Jaebum sucks hard on the inner thigh, only centimeters from where Youngjae quite evidently wants his mouth. "J-Jaebum, come on, suck m-"

 

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, or rather he does, with a choked moan, when Jaebum cups him before lowering the hem of his boxer just enough to be able to see the cock head oozing pearly white drops. It looks as tantalizing as the rest of Youngjae and Jaebum feels winded at the sight. But, as a firm believer that good things do come to those who wait (or, as Youngjae calls him, a tease), he allows himself and Youngjae only one lick, right under the head, where precum is trickling down. His moan at the taste gets drowned out by Youngjae's cry of frustration, so he kisses the still covered shaft in apology before he starts to nose and mouth at the point where the boxers are creased against the thighs. He follows the outline of the underwear, licking and sucking the skin along the fabric. He does so on both legs, until a constellation of bruises forms under his mouth, and enjoys Youngjae's inarticulate protests while he massages his ass and hips.

 

When he's satisfied with the trail of red marks, painting a stark and beautiful contrast to the warm gold of the skin, he goes to press kisses against the slightly convex belly. From this position, Youngjae's crotch presses against his jaw and neck, and at the first contact, Youngjae moans with abandon while Jaebum gulps hard at the wetness against his skin. He lifts a hand to collect the few drops of precum and brings it to his mouth, sucking hungrily on the besmeared digits. He moans at the taste and drops the licked clean fingers just beside where the cock head is leaving white traces on Youngjae's stomach. Jaebum gulps again at the sight, eager for a taste and drags his hand slowly until it's resting just against the gland, appreciating the twitch and accompanying moan it gets him.

 

"Co-come-on Jaebum... stop being such an asshole and touch me."

 

Jaebum smiles against the silky-smooth skin, unperturbed by the insult, all the more so that Youngjae breathy tone is ramping his own arousal up. He has been barely touching himself, preferring to get his hands on Youngjae's curves and dips, but now he has to squeeze his cock at the base to counter the need quickly building up. He lowers his mouth on Youngjae's stomach until it rests half on skin half on fabric and sucks hard at their meeting point.

 

"But I _am_ touching you, baby..."

 

He lifts his head just when Youngjae bucks up, and smiles at the annoyed growl it gets him. Still, his mouth is watering at the thought of blowing him so he pulls the boxers off and savors the way Youngjae's grunt of relief turn into one of pleasure when he engulfs the head, tongue swirling around it to collect all the precum that gathered at his prolonged teasing. He closes his eyes and moans at the taste, hand working in unison with his mouth to draw more of it.

 

He licks down the shaft, pressing kisses along the slightly bulging vein, as well as barely there nips, just a tease of teeth to hear Youngjae whimper. Once he's down the scrotum he pauses, breathing against it until he can feel Youngjae tense under the hand splayed on his stomach and the one gripping his ass. Only then does he move, nuzzling the sack before he takes one ball in his mouth while he fondles the other. He alternates for a while, then takes them both in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he applies light suction. At the same time, he moves the hand wrapped tight around Youngjae's cock slowly up and down, or rather as slowly as he can manage when Youngjae is thrusting into his fist and moaning for "more" and "faster"without any semblance of shame. He rubs the slit with his thumb a few times, loving how he can feel the drops of precum form under his pad before they trickle down the shaft, making his hand sticky wet with it and his spit.

 

Thirsty for another taste, he lets go of the sack after one last hard suction which has Youngjae's voice cracking on a moan, then goes up to take care of the length, licking it clean while moaning at the taste. After that he swallows Youngjae down in one go, beginning the tight suction when he's near the root, mouth and nose full of everything Youngjae: the weight and girth and taste of his cock on his tongue, against the roof of his mouth and back of his throat; the scent of him, soap and sweat and the sharp smell of sex, where his nose brushes against coarse hair. Jaebum doesn't think he could tire of it. Like he can't get enough of the way Youngjae is moaning with abandon as he pushes his head down on his cock, his balls slapping against Jaebum's chin with each of his forceful thrusts upwards.

 

They're making a botch job of it, both too needy and neither agreeing about who should set the pace. Youngjae is getting too close to his climax to do anything but thrust with urgency into his mouth, rhythm gone and forgotten before it could even be set. And at the same time, Jaebum can't decide whether he'd rather try and take control back to have his fun sucking him from tip to base a little more or just stay still and take it like Youngjae obviously wants him to, as the tight grip on the nape of his neck indicates. In the end, he decides to follow Youngjae's lead and relaxes his jaw and throat the best he can. He's close to choking and there are saliva and precum dribbling everywhere but he's loving it, as much a moaning mess as Youngjae is, so close to coming from just having his face fucked with such ruthlessness.

 

After a final push and thrust against his face, Youngjae comes with a strangled cry. Jaebum closes his eyes as semen fills his mouth, swallowing it down with a moan before letting go of Youngjae's softening cock. He rubs his face against Youngjae's stomach, breathing out harsh pants and drawing in large gulps of air to make up for the lack of oxygen he has been getting, his abused throat stinging a bit with each inhalation and exhalation.

 

"You taste so fucking delicious, Jae-yah. Fuck,"  He barely manages to rasp, voice wrecked.

 

"You're such a cumslut," Youngjae responds, tone affectionate and casual as he runs fingers in Jaebum's hair, petting him in slow, light motions.

 

At a tug on his hand, Jaebum stands on wobbly legs, cock slapping against his stomach at the movement. Another tug and he gets on the bed, crawling over Youngjae to kiss him slow and dirty. Youngjae melts into the kiss, apparently less eager on catching his breath than on robbing Jaebum of air with the way he kisses him senseless and wraps a hand around his cock to jerk him off fast and tight. It only takes a handful of slides up and down his shaft and some light teasing of his slit before Jaebum's cumming all over Youngjae's hand and stomach, losing his voice completely on the end of his groan.

 

When he comes to, Youngjae is tsking at him, "You made such a mess, baby."

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath at the tone, heartbeat quickening again when Youngjae pushes his cum covered fingers against his lips. He doesn't try to shove them in Jaebum's mouth but the demand is clear all the same, and the way he's looking at him, sure and expectant, makes him swallow hard. He takes Youngjae's wrist in hand, pulling at it until there are a few centimeters between his mouth and the besmeared hand. Youngjae frowns, but before he can say a word Jaebum licks a large stripe on his palm, eyes on him all the while. His cum doesn't taste nearly as good as Youngjae's but it doesn't matter, not when his boyfriend is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, or when his name escapes the full lips he loves so much on a trembling whisper. Jaebum lathers the palm with saliva, licking it clean before he goes to take care of the fingers. He laps at them a few times then takes them in his mouth, one at a time, Youngjae obligingly spreading them so that Jaebum can suck them from pad to base with greater ease.

 

"Good. The rest now."  Youngjae says once he's done with his fingers.

 

He sounds collected, whereas Jaebum is already feeling wound up, heart hammering fast against his ribcage as he looks down the stained stomach. There isn't that much cum, but it's splattered from the middle of Youngjae's happy trail to just a few centimeters under his chest. Jaebum licks his lips at the sight and crawls down Youngjae, who props himself up, gaze on him like a hawk.

 

He lowers his mouth right under Youngjae's belly button and takes a tentative lick before latching his lips on the spot and sucking hard on it. He takes his time, following each lick with a kiss or nibble on the newly cleaned spot. Youngjae is silent except for the occasional panting, which makes the slurping noises sound all the louder and Jaebum feels himself flush at the realization. Soon after there are fingers on his cheeks and ear, brushing where the pink dusting no doubt is, and Youngjae speaks for the first time in minutes, "I love how shy you still get about these things sometimes."

 

Jaebum doesn't answer but instead keeps on lavishing kisses on him, in a rhythm of three. He presses _iloveyous_ on Youngjae's navel, on the curve just below it. He presses them on his sides, where the flesh folds in small creases, he presses them on his chest. Then he goes to suck on a nipple, teasing the other between fingers and does it until he can feel Youngjae tremble, his composure cracking with each passing moment. Jaebum can hear it in his moans and pants, and most of all he can hear it in the wild thrum of his heart when he puts his ear just above it.

 

He kisses the spot in a rhythm of three too, looks up at Youngjae's wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression and he asks, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Do you... Do you believe me now? When I tell you I could never not want you? Tell me, pl-"

 

Youngjae kisses him before he can finish his sentence, a multitude of pecks and "yes" pressed against his lips.

 

They don't speak for a while after that, as their hands map out their bodies as if for the first time. They take their time until they get hard again and then there's nothing but urgency on their mind.

 

It's Jaebum who breaks their kiss first, with a request he's almost too breathless to voice.

 

"Hands and knees, baby."

 

"Oh, giving orders now? I see."

 

"Please," Jaebum adds before he kisses him again, smiling at the eagerness he's met with, the muffled moans and sighs his boyfriend makes at the leisurely pace with which he is sucking on his tongue and jerking him off.

 

He draws back but can't resist the urge to kiss the jutting lower lip, as well as the small frown which appeared as soon as he stilled his hand. Then he brings his hand to his mouth, licking the slickness on thumb, forefinger, and palm, eyes boring into Youngjae's heavy-lidded ones all the while. His smirk at the heavy swallow his little show provokes last as long at the time it takes Youngjae to react, one hand flying to his cock, the other to the hair he pulls before kissing Jaebum full on the lips, tongue slipping in his mouth without a second's delay.

 

Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut at the tight, slow motions of the hand wrapped around his dick, heat building fast in his belly. But it isn't about him, so he resumes his fisting of Youngjae's cock, and kisses the throat the latter bares as he moans. He's so fucking gorgeous, Jaebum can't get over it. He tells him as much and enjoys the bashful downward tilt of his head at the compliment.

 

"Stop it."

 

Jaebum shakes his head and kisses Youngjae's protest away, on the mole under his eye, his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and jaw. He whispers a soft "Never" against the lips before taking them between his, and brings the hand not around Youngjae's cock up to cradle his head as the kiss deepens.

 

"Come on, baby, hands and knees. Please," Jaebum asks with a final nip on the jutting lower lip, even as he tries not to smile at the desperate way Youngjae is thrusting into his loose fist.

 

Youngjae frowns and bites his lip but he still turns to put himself in the required position. Jaebum's mouth first turns dry then waters at the sight: the roundness of ass, curves of thighs and arch of the back, all of it for him to feast his eyes and lips on. He comes closer and lets his hands wander where they please. He keeps his touch feathery light, just enough pressure to make Youngjae crave for more. He so loves the frustrated whines it gets him as well as the fierce half-lidded gazes Youngjae shoots him over his shoulder.

 

But he too needs more and he soon leans down to taste the goosebumps his caresses have raised on their trail. He follows the spine and plays connect the dots with the moles adorning the skin from neck to hips, the faint sheen of sweat almost sweet on the tip of his tongue. Then he sucks a few red marks on the lower back and he reclines to drink in the enticing sight once more. Youngjae is gripping the sheets, his knuckles white, the bend of his back even more pronounced than before. It looks as if he's presenting his ass to Jaebum, who doesn't wait for even a second longer before he puts his hands on it.

 

"Fuck... You look so good like that baby boy, on all fours with everything on display for me. I could eat you up. Beginning with your ass, so perfectly round and So," He drops a kiss or two (or three) on the left cheek, "Fucking," A smack on the right one and some love bites on the hot reddened skin, which have Youngjae's moans increase in number and volume, "Delicious." He dips his tongue in the cleft, trailing down inch by inch, very much enjoying the barely bitten down cry he earns when his tongue brushes against the rim.

 

He leans back to admire the tremble of the thighs and spreads the cheeks open to better taste Youngjae. He dives in, licking the skin between balls and rim in wide stripes, his face getting wet with it before he even reaches the puckered hole. When he does he sucks on it a while, loving how the noises Youngjae lets out sound like they're punched out of him, all high and breathless. When he finally dips his tongue in, he keeps it still at first, mouth sealed around the rim as he hums in appreciation. Then he starts moving his tongue in slow, shallow thrusts.

 

There is a muted thud followed by some muffled whines which inform him Youngjae has fallen head first into his pillow. Jaebum can't see much, not very eager on stopping eating him out to check what happened especially since he can guess from previous experiences and by the quiver of his thighs that his arms probably gave out under him. He moans against the rim: the way Youngjae gets so into it never fails to turn him on even more.

 

He lets go of one of the buttocks and groans with relief when he wraps a hand around his long neglected cock. He doesn't want to get off right now, not before Youngjae, so he keeps his touch light and slow, a direct contrast to the fast pace he's adopted for his tongue fucking. He alternates shallow and deep thrusts into Youngjae, who is filling the room with his muffled cries and moans and other strangled sounds. It fuels Jaebum further, and he sucks harder on the rim. He also dips his tongue into the hole as far as it can go, and fucks it until he has Youngjae shaking with need. Jaebum loves the tremors, loves it even more when Youngjae pushes his ass against his face as his mouth lets out an uninterrupted stream of whimpers and whines, whole body taut with pleasure.

 

Jaebum can tell Youngjae is getting close so he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it in a steady rhythm. Youngjae's cry isn't even close to muffled this time and it gets louder when Jaebum picks up the pace around him and pushes one then two fingers alongside his tongue, the slide tight but eased up by all the spit and tongue fucking. It feels hot and tight and wet and so perfect that Jaebum groans against the pucker. Familiarity helping, it doesn't take long before he grazes Youngjae's sweet spot with the tip of his fingers.

 

"Too-t-oo much... J-jae. Jaeb-jaebum... Make me come, p-pleaseplease." Youngjae pants, almost sounding delirious with the way his voice wavers and his words stop and quicken alternatively.

 

The begging, a rare treat, goes straight to Jaebum's cock and he has to grip it tightly at the base to prevent himself from coming at how unraveled and desperate Youngjae sounds. He interrupts his tongue fucking and goes up to kiss the lower back, hands caressing the sides in soothing motions. He takes some deep breaths so that when he speaks he sounds less wound up that he feels.  _"_ I've got you, baby. I'll make you feel so good, don't worry..."

 

With that said he crawls down again and licks the rim and taint wide and wet before he resumes fucking Youngjae's hole with his tongue and fingers. Youngjae whines high and loud, clenching around them and he pushes his ass against Jaebum's face again, thighs quivering as he does. Jaebum moans at the pressure and wishes he'd have Youngjae sit on his face instead, ass pressing down his mouth and chin and nose even more perfectly. But as much as he'd love to go for it now, he doubts Youngjae could manage the position, body no doubt too exerted and mind too lost to pleasure for that. Another time.

 

He withdraws a bit to take a much-needed lungful of air, taking some time to admire how the hole is stretched and twitching around his swallowed up fingers. He pumps them in and out a few times, enjoying as Youngjae pushes back against them, and thrusts them in and crooks them just so until they're pressed against the prostate before lunging to lick and suck around them. He slides his hand around Youngjae's cock in step with the one working his hole and it doesn't take long before Youngjae's desperate moans and whimpers increase until he's shouting with his release, voice hoarse with use.

 

Jaebum helps him get on his back. He's a picture: splatters of cum on his chest and neck, pink dusting his cheeks and ears, mouth gaping as he draws in ragged breaths, eyes fluttering open and close, all focus lost.

 

And Jaebum barely can focus too with the heat pooling at his gut, the blood pulsing against his temple and pounding against his ribcage. He's still gripping himself tight but he knows he's way past close, less chasing his release than being chased by it.

 

But Youngjae is his priority always so Jaebum takes a few tissues on the nightstand to wipe the worst of the mess and does his best to help him come down with caresses and kisses to his face and neck and chest and sides. He doesn't stop until the tremors subside until Youngjae tells him in a gravelly whisper he can't brush aside, "Fuck my thighs."

 

Jaebum's eyes snap to his, seeking confirmation, and as soon as Youngjae nods and gives him a tired smirk which makes his blood catch fire, he lunges for the lube in the nightstand's drawer. Since Youngjae doesn't seem to have enough strength left in him to go on all fours again, Jaebum manhandles him until he's resting on his side and he lifts one leg up, caressing the raised skin and fine hair. He pours a generous amount of lube in his palm and hurriedly applies it between Youngjae's thighs, high where the flesh yields in the most tantalizing way, mindful not to brush any sensitive area. He lubes himself up in a hurry too, biting down a groan and plasters himself against Youngjae's still slightly trembling frame, resting the crown of his head between the shoulder blades.

 

"Jae-yah, baby, I'm..." he barely recognize his voice, rough as it is, barely recognizes Youngjae's as well when the latter interrupts him to urge him on, " Y-yeah, come on Jaebum, do it, fuck them..."

 

Jaebum doesn't need to be told so twice. He guides his cock against the seam of the closed thighs, and pushes slowly in, while Youngjae presses them tighter together. Jaebum curses and grunts at the feeling. So perfect. He rocks his hips in slow full motions at the same time he wraps his arms around Youngjae's waist to bring him closer. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a low gravelly moan. It's nothing like being inside Youngjae, less warmth and more give around his cock, but Jaebum loves it just as much. It doesn't take long before he goes faster, drawing shaky breaths and pressing desperate open mouthed kisses to Youngjae's spine.

 

"Fuck! You feel so, so fucking good, baby. So f-fucking perfect..."

 

Youngjae moans in answer and presses his thighs tighter around Jaebum's cock once more. Jaebum grunts: the way the thighs tense around him makes the squeeze all the more mind-blowing and he can't help but pick up the pace at the feeling. The position is a little awkward but Jaebum is close and getting closer every time Youngjae teases the slit by rubbing it between index and middle finger and pressing his thumb against it every once in a while, which never fails to make Jaebum choke on air.

Close as he is, it verges on too much, but Youngjae knows how to walk that line perfectly, and he makes sure to give the slit a rest from time to time in favor of jerking the cockhead peeking out his thighs between thumb and forefinger. It feels so good Jaebum doesn't have a chance to control his moans and whimpers anymore. He picks up the pace again until his balls are slapping against the back of Youngjae's thighs with each of his thrusts forward. He squeezes his eyes shut. White heat is building fast in his belly, making his breath hitch and toes curl at the sensation.

Youngjae moans and presses the pad of his index against the slit at the same frantic pace Jaebum his fucking his thighs. "Yes, that's it Jaebum, c'mon baby, come for me..." 

Jaebum whimpers at the encouragement. He needs to come so bad, just as bad as he needs to please Youngjae. After a few more thrusts between thighs and fingers, he comes with a strangled sob against Youngjae's neck.

 

After that he lays there unmoving, breathing in Youngjae's scent, feeling both light as a feather and heavy as lead. He watches in a daze as Youngjae cleans them up quickly before he lays down against his side. Jaebum sighs happily when Youngjae presses kisses and "you did so well" whispers against every inch of his face.

Once Youngjae is done with his obvious attempt at making Jaebum's heart and lungs malfunction, the latter curls up against him and clings to him like he never intends to let go. (He doesn't). He nuzzles Youngjae's chest and plants a few kisses on the mole right under his left breast. At the same time he throws one arm and leg on him, intent on basking in the afterglow for a while.

 

Youngjae has in all evidence other plans since he groans and pretends to try and get away from him.

 

"Don't! I'm all gross and sweaty. And before you say you don't care, so are you, and I for one care. A lot," he says, words contradicting his previous actions.

 

Jaebum laughs and clings harder, smacking him on the ass for the dig, no matter how true it is. He is enjoying very much the sound it makes as well as how the flesh is reddening fast. Youngjae lets out a surprised moan, eyelids heavy all of a sudden, and Jaebum knows that if he were any less spent, it'd be enough to get him going again. Instead, he pinches Jaebum's side and complains as soon as he recovers.

 

"It hurts !"

 

Jaebum doesn't laugh at his affronted expression but it's a close call. Instead, he grins, while caressing and patting the reddened area. "Want me to kiss it better?"

 

Jaebum loves the way Youngjae's ears take on a lovely tint as he no doubt remembers where Jaebum's mouth was not too long ago but how at the same time he doesn't even try to hide his consternation at the line. Still, he can't stop his laughter.when Jaebum puckers up as a further argument, making the most obnoxious kissy face and noises he can. And yet, he shoves him so hard he almost falls off the bed and, to add insult to injury, says, "That's it. Consider us broken up."

 

Jaebum makes a show of pouting at the words."But I was looking forward to our 3 year anniversary! As well as the dozens after that..."

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes but tugs him up until they're face to face. When they are, he cups Jaebum's face with such tender care it makes his heart flutter and, without saying a word, smiles and kisses him, long and sweet.

 

"You're such a sap," he says after a few last pecks, as if he isn't as guilty as Jaebum when it comes to professions of a lifetime long love, "You're lucky I'm in love with you and as such am willing to bear it along with the cheese and the grease."

 

Jaebum doesn't even pretend to be offended and drops a kiss on each cheek before rubbing the tip of their noses together and kissing the full lips. He is fortunate. In fact, he doesn't think he could be any more, all his luck no doubt used up for this unwavering happiness.

 

"I am."

 


End file.
